


'Thank you, sir'

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [8]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Butt Plugs, Figging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal seems not be able to keep out of trouble. So Peter has to punish him. Sorry it s nothing more complicated than that. Just shameless smut.





	'Thank you, sir'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/gifts).



> This ficlet was written as a fandom stocking filler for citrinesunset, who asked for punishment spanking, so this fic is set in the ‘Peter´s pet´ verse.

‘Do you acknowledge that we agreed you would get a spanking for such an infraction?’

Neal fidgets but nods.

‘What’s that, Neal?

‘Yes sir.’

‘You are saying yes to what, Neal?’

‘Yes, we agreed I would get a spanking.

‘Good. But I will add some extra punishment since you didn´t tell me. I had to find out for myself.’

‘I´m sorry. I really tried.’

‘Shh, I know you did.’ Peter says gently, ‘and you will learn. Now bend over the bench.’

Neal does as he is told, bracing himself for the pain he knows is coming. He starts when something cold presses against his hole. He relaxes and it is pressed inside of him. It is cold but well lubed, and Peter makes a satisfied noise.

‘I want you to assume a squatting position. I heavily lubricated a steel butt plug. You will stay in position for five minutes without allowing the plug to fall out. If it doesn´t, you will receive 5 swats to each ass cheek. If it does, I will increase them to ten, before attempting to squatting again. Now assume position.’

Neal swallows thickly but does as he is told, folding his arms behind his neck. He may have been able to pull it off, if he hadn´t been thoroughly fucked by Peter. He does his best to clench around the butt plug, but the lube and come, combined with the weight of the steel butt plug set him up for failure.  The moment the butt plug clonks on the wooden floor, Neal looks up at Peter who is wearing an evil smirk on his face.

‘OK, bend over the spanking horse.’

Neal holds the smooth wood and yelps when the first swat lands on his left ass cheek. Peter is careful to make sure, he doesn´t strike the same spot twice. Neal has now ten even strokes on each ass cheek. His lip quivers but he has taken his punishment like a champ.

Peter isn´t heartless, so he lubes up a larger sized butt plug and carefully inserts it.

‘There you go, my precious boy, let´s try again.’

Clenching now hurts and Neal can feel the plug sliding out. He can feel tears welling up, but does his best to keep them at bay.

‘Well, that is twenty ;more, let´s do this.’

Neal assumes once again position. This time Peter doesn´t use the crop but his hand. Neal knows Peter’s hand doesn´t tire quickly and that he loves skin on skin contact. He hopes Peter won´t make him try again, but Pete clearly wants to drive his point home, so he squats down again. He really tries but to no avail.

Peter tells him to kneel on the bed, clearly admiring his red ass and the angry welts from the crop.

‘What have you got to say?’

Neal thinks but he is not quick enough with his answer.

‘The phrase you are looking for is Thank you sir.’

‘I´ m sorry sir, Thank you sir.’

Peter studies him before saying anything.

‘Since you took your punishment as a good boy, I won´t spank you anymore.’

‘Thank you sir.’

Peter takes something from a bowl and once again something is slipped into his hole. This is just wet and has a rough surface and gives a light tingling sensation. Peter lies down on the bed and tells Neal to give him a blowjob. Within minutes the light burning sensation becomes an intense discomfort but Neal knows better than to stop sucking off Peter´s cock. Since he knows what Peter likes and Peter is really turned on by Neal´s treatment, it doesn´t take long for Peter to come.

He was told not to swallow, so he doesn´t. Peter gets up and swats Neal once on each cheek. The pain is intense and when he clenches, the burning increases. Peter tells him to show he hasn´t swallow, so he opens his mouth, showing he can do as he is told and then Peter praises him and tells him he can swallow.

The ginger is removed and Neal is pulled in a hug.

‘Come o, let´s go to bed. You are forgiven.’

Neal gratefully crawls between the sheets and let´s himself be spooned by Peter.

‘My precious boy.’

 

 


End file.
